ultraman_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
ULTRAMAN (2004 film)
Ultraman: The Next, released in Japan simply as , is a film for Ultraman Nexus, directed by Kazuya Konaka and produced by Tsuburaya Productions. A reimagining of the Ultraman character and franchise, the film was part of the "Ultra N Project", a three-phase experiment aimed to reinvent the franchise for an older audience. Ultraman: The Next was released in Japan on December 18, 2004 but had its premiere at in on June 25, 2005. Production Design Veteran Ultraman designer Hiroshi Maruyama stressed the difficulty of reinventing the Ultraman design, stating, "Ultraman is a very simple design. This, unfortunately, removes some of the simplicity which is a big part of the design’s charm. But it really can’t be helped. If you tried to remove anything form that design what would you have? It would look like Pepsi Man!" Maruyama originally wanted to give Ultraman "transparent skin" with "glowing streams of red energy" but stated that the executives found the idea "a bit too shocking". From Next to Nexus and Beyond The movie ULTRAMAN was released in theaters about one third of the way into the televised run of Ultraman Nexus, and acts as background for the series. Ultraman Nexus is set five years after the events of ULTRAMAN, in the year 2009, with Himeya Jun (Junis Red), Senjyu Ren (Junis Blue), and Komon Kazuki (Noa) taking charge as Maki's successors. Sara also returns near the series finale, serving as an advisor to TLT and Night Raider during the final attack. The events in this movie are referred to as 'A.D. 2004' in the Ultraman Nexus series. In addition, the TLT collaborates with an unknown alien force to erase any memory about the incident in the entire human race, in order to 'protect those who experienced ' after the violent events in ULTRAMAN. They also cite the cause of extreme damage in the city of due to a "violent ". When Ultraman Nexus ended, the exact place of Ultraman Next/Nexus/Noa in the wider Ultraman continuity was unclear. No explicit references to the Ultra Garrison or any other Ultra characters were ever made. Three monsters from Ultraman Nexus (Banpira, Frogos and Galberos) appeared in the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle (2007) and its sequel Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey (2008), and the same three monsters appeared in the Monster Graveyard in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie (2009). Rather than this having any plot significance, these appearances probably had to do more with the costumes being relatively recent and therefore still in good enough condition to be used onscreen. The 2010 movie Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial finally revealed that Ultraman Noa and related characters existed in another universe, one that usually had no interaction with the "M78" universe of the early Ultraman series. Ultraman Zero travels to this other universe to find Kaiser Belial and eventually merges with the power of Ultraman Noa. Synopsis to be added Plot to be added Characters Ultras Allies *Tsugumu Maki *Youko Maki *Sara Mizuhara *Nae Yuuki *Ryohei Hirota *Toshiya Nagasawa *Daisuke Ryu *Masao Kusakari Villains Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Songs ;Opening theme *"Theme from ULTRAMAN" by Tak Matsumoto ;Ending theme *"Never Good-bye" by TMG Original soundtrack The original soundtrack, known simply as ULTRAMAN ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK, was produced by Tak Matsumoto (of ), under his VERMILLION RECORDS label (which is in turn, a part of the BEING GIZA group). It was released in Japan on July 20, 2005. The catalogue code for the album is BMCV-8015. Next_DVD.png|ULTRAMAN DVD Soundtrack External links * ULTRAMAN THE MOVIE - Official Website Category:Movies